


State Alchemist Certificate

by TitanFodder



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The state alchemist certificate page complete text. Used for my oc character, and can be used by anybody as a template. I do not own this work, except for my oc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State Alchemist Certificate

Prefecture of the Generalissimo

State Alchemist Karena Cotton The Nation of Amestris  
Prefecture of the Generalissimo

 

This official document certifies that the nation of Amestris, Prefecture of the Generalissimo appoints the name of CRYSTAL TORRENT ALCHEMIST to KARENA COTTON, in the name of Fuhrer King Bradley.

The State Alchemist shall follow all orders and policies of the military.

A research assessment examination shall be held once every year in the case that the State Alchemist does not show signs of progress in his (or her) research as a result of the examination, he (or she) shall be discharged from the services of State Alchemist.

The State Alchemist is entitled to the use of ample research funds, unrestricted access to classified documentation, access to various governmental facilities, and a military rank equal to that of ‘Major’.

\--King Bradley


End file.
